Actuating gripper assemblies that extend to grip a workpiece are known in the art. Typically, such devices have a gripper assembly attached to a pneumatic extension mechanism that extends the gripper which then grips the workpiece at some distance away to have an operation performed thereon. After the desired operation is conducted to the workpiece the gripper's jaws can be opened and the gripper assembly retracted to its original position. The timing mechanism used on such devices to achieve this result is a common piston rod that actuates both the extension mechanism and the gripper jaws.
It would, thus, be beneficial to provide a linear slide gripper assembly that does not require a common piston rod to actuate both the extension and gripper mechanisms.
Accordingly, the following disclosure provides a linear slide gripper assembly comprising a linear slide assembly and a gripper assembly. The linear slide assembly comprises a slide having first and second receiving ports, both in fluid communication with a fluid source, to move the linear slide portion between extended and retracted positions. In addition, the linear slide assembly comprises a valve assembly having a check valve located within a cavity, wherein both the first and second receiving ports are in communication with the check valve, and each direct a portion of the fluid through the valve and into the cavity. The linear slide assembly further comprises a switch assembly having a chamber that is in fluid communication with the cavity wherein upon activation of the switch the chamber becomes in selective communication with first and second conduits. The linear slide assembly also comprises a trip coupled to and movable with the slide wherein movement of the slide causes the trip to activate the switch to release fluid from the switch assembly. The gripper assembly comprises an actuator that is in fluid communication with the first and second conduits to receive the fluid released from the switch assembly to power the actuator. The gripper assembly also comprises a plurality of gripper arms coupled to the gripper assembly wherein the actuator is engagable with at least one of the arms to move same when the actuator is powered by the fluid from the switch.
Other illustrative embodiments of the linear slide gripper assembly may comprise: as the slide moves to a first position, the trip activates the switch which causes fluid in the chamber of the switch to be directed through the first conduit to power the actuator of the gripper assembly to move the at least one jaw arm; the slide being movable from the first position to a second position such that the trip reactivates the switch to cause the fluid from the chamber of the switch to power the actuator of the gripper assembly to move the at least one jaw arm again; the switch further comprising a resilient member that is compressible such that in a compressed state the switch is reactivated; the second receiving port being in fluid communication with a valve actuator that exerts a force on the switch and against the trip thereby compressing the resilient member to reactivate the switch to release fluid from the chamber to the gripper assembly and move the at least one gripper jaw in the second direction.
Another illustrative embodiment of the linear slide gripper assembly comprises a linear slide assembly, a valve assembly and a fluid actuated gripper assembly. The linear slide assembly has a fluid passage configured to receive fluid from a fluid source, and comprises a slide member in fluid communication with the fluid passage to move the slide member. The valve assembly is in fluid communication with the fluid passage. The fluid actuated gripper assembly is attached to and is movable with the slide member. The fluid actuated gripper assembly also comprises an actuator that is in fluid communication with the valve assembly, wherein the valve assembly selectively directs fluid from the fluid passage of the linear slide assembly to the actuator, and at least one jaw member that is powered by the actuator to selectively move the at least one jaw member relative to the gripper assembly.
Other illustrative embodiments of the linear slide gripper assembly may comprise the linear slide assembly further comprising an extension passage configured to receive fluid from the fluid source; the slide member being in fluid communication with the fluid from the extension passage to move the slide member; the linear slide assembly further comprising a retraction passage configured to receive fluid from the fluid source; the slide member being in fluid communication with the fluid from the retraction passage to move the slide member; and the slide member being movable between extended and retracted positions when fluid from the fluid source is selectively delivered to extension and retraction passages.
Another illustrative embodiment of the linear slide gripper assembly again comprises a linear slide assembly and a fluid actuated gripper assembly. The linear slide assembly in this embodiment comprises a slide member, a valve, and a fluid passage assembly. The fluid passage assembly is configured to receive fluid from a fluid source. The fluid passage assembly also has a distribution port that directs the fluid to the movable slide, and directs the fluid to the valve wherein force from the fluid moves the slide member in a first direction. The fluid actuated gripper assembly is coupled to the slide member wherein the fluid actuated gripper assembly comprises an actuator and at least one jaw member. The actuator is in fluid communication with the switch wherein the switch selectively delivers fluid to the actuator. The at least one jaw member is powered by the actuator to selectively move the at least one jaw member relative to the gripper assembly.
Other illustrative embodiments of the linear slide gripper assembly may comprise the switch being activated by movement of the slide member; the valve being located in a valve cavity where the fluid is collected; activation of the switch delivers fluid from the fluid cavity to the actuator; movement of the slide member in the first direction being an extending direction; further comprising a trip member coupled to the slide member such that movement of the slide member in the extending direction causes the trip member to engage the switch to activate same to deliver fluid from the fluid cavity to the actuator; wherein the fluid passage assembly being an extension fluid passage assembly; wherein the linear slide assembly further comprises a retraction fluid passage assembly configured to receive fluid from the fluid source, wherein, the retraction fluid passage assembly having a distribution port that directs the fluid to the movable slide and directs the fluid to the valve, wherein force from the fluid moves the slide member in a retracting direction, and wherein movement of the slide member in the retracting direction causes the switch to activate to deliver fluid from the fluid cavity to the actuator; wherein activation of the switch from movement of the slide member in the retracting direction to cause the at least one jaw arm of the actuated gripper assembly to move; activation of the switch from movement of the slide member in the extending direction delivers fluid to the actuator to close the at least one jaw member, and activation of the switch from movement of the slide member in the retracting direction delivers fluid to the actuator to open the at least one jaw member.
Another illustrative embodiment of the linear slide gripper assembly comprises a linear slide portion and a gripper assembly. The linear slide portion having extension and retraction ports both in fluid communication with a fluid source to move the linear slide portion between extended and retracted positions, respectively. The extension and retraction ports each direct a portion of the fluid to a valve. The gripper assembly is in fluid communication with the fluid from the valve, wherein the fluid from the valve actuates the gripper assembly.
Other illustrative embodiments of the linear slide gripper assembly may comprise the valve being located in a space that collects fluid that is deposited from the extension and retraction ports; the space being in communication with a switch assembly that is in fluid communication with the gripper assembly such that activation of the switch transfers fluid collected in the space to gripper assembly; movement of the linear slide portion activates the switch; activation of the switch delivers fluid from the space to the gripper assembly; fluid supplied to the extension port directs the portion of the fluid through the valve and into the space such that movement of the linear slide portion engages the switch to deliver fluid from the space to the gripper assembly; fluid supplied to the retraction port directs the portion of the fluid through the valve and into the space such that movement of the linear slide portion engages the switch to deliver fluid from the space to the gripper assembly; delivery of the fluid to the gripper assembly causes the gripper assembly to close; delivery of the fluid to the gripper assembly causes the gripper assembly to open; the gripper assembly being semi-spherically movable relative the linear slide portion; the valve is a dual check valve that receives fluid from both the extension and retraction ports; and the switch being a pressure switch comprising a first chamber that receives fluid from the space and a second chamber that receives fluid from the space upon activation of the switch.
Additional features and advantages of the linear slide gripper assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the linear slide gripper assembly as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the linear slide gripper assembly, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the linear slide gripper assembly in any manner.